Hidden City
by Alpha42
Summary: A Pred was sent to investigate the city Atlantis, The most advanced city on earth. But he was captured. AGAINST DARK BLADE CLAN RULES! The Dark Blade Clans leader has assigned their strongest Clan member, Warteck. His mission, to destroy the city.


**Hidden City**

Warteck's pod hit solid ground and the opened. He stepped out into the hot sun. Beach goers were everywhere. He quickly got his gear out of the pod and cloaked himself and the pod. Warteck walked stealthily down to the beach. He walked along the shore, looking for a boat to hijack. The ocean water touched his feet, causing his cloaking to flicker off. "It's a monster!" screamed a woman. Warteck growled at her as if to say "Shut the **** up." The entire beach went into a crazy panic. He sprinted to the nearest boat and jumped on. "What the **** is that!" yelled one of the passengers. Warteck picked the nearest passenger up by the head and squeezed it until his head popped. The boat backed up and headed for open ocean. A second passenger rushed at Warteck, but he just flipped him over his shoulder and the passenger flew into the propeller. His blood splattered everywhere. Warteck grabbed the driver and threw him to the ground, then crushed his head with his foot. After throwing the bodies overboard, he set course for his destination, the Bermuda triangle.

Atlantis, docks

Warteck sat, cloaked, in the back seat as the they pulled his boat in. "There's no one on board." said the inspector. "Then how did it get here?" asked the dock guard. Warteck jumped out of the boat and onto the steel dock. He snuck up behind the guard, extended his wrist blades, and slit the guards throat. "what the-" Before he could finish a spear flew through his head, taring his skull clean out of his head. He put the bodies into the bout, the stabbed a large hole in the bottom. The bout and the two bodies in it sunk to the ocean floor. Warteck ran and jumped onto the nearest building. He looked around trying to find the research facility. He finally spotted it and switch to X-ray vision mode. In one room, a Predator lay on a examination table. In another room, scientist were examining Pred Tech. He activated his mission checklist, it read:

get into city

locate facility

kill captured Pred

retrieve Ppred tech

destroy facility

destroy city

He crossed off the first two and read the others. Destroy the city, that was his ultimate objective. He closed his checklist, cloaked, and headed for the facility.

Atlantis, research facility

Two guards stood on each side of the door. Warteck stood, cloaked, on a building across the street from the facility. He targeted the guard on the right and fired his plasma caster. It blew a large hole in the guards stomach. "What in the world!?" said the other guard. Warteck aimed his spear gun at the guards head and fired. The spear ripped the humans skull out of his head and stuck into the ground. Warteck dropped from the building and walked over to the bodies. He took the skull off the spear, put in on a different spear, and tied the spear to a wire on his back. Then he poured an ounce of blue liquid on each body. The two bodies began to disintegrate. He headed into the building.

Atlantis, inside research facility

His cloaking flickered off. "They already have cloaking jammers." he thought to himself. He activated his map on his wrist computer. Warteck quickly pinpointed the Pred's location and ran that direction. When he got to the door, he kicked it open and shot both the scientists heads off with his plasma caster. He walked over to the table and said. "You let yourself get captured." "I have failed the clan." said the pred. Warteck raised his combi-stick and stabbed it into the Pred's heart. He pulled his combi-stick out and checked his checklist.

Get to city

locate facility

kill captured pred

retrieve pred tech

destroy facility

destroy city

He crossed out the third one and checked his map. He located the room with the pred tech in it and headed to it. When he got to the door, he kicked it down, and rushed the scientists. Using his glaive, he shredded the scientists. Warteck gathered up the pred tech and put it on his back.

Meanwhile, back where the dead pred lay, a creature burst from his chest. The chestburster climbed out of its host's body. But this chestburster was different, it was a hybrid.

Warteck ran through the halls, searching for a place to plant a bomb. He suddenly heard gun shots coming from a hallway not far from him. He ran as fast as he could to the hallway. When he got there, it was empty, there were large blood stains but the bodies were gone. He scanned the area until he spotted a hole in the floor. It was made by acid. When Warteck realized what was going on, he took the other Pred's plasma caster off his back and put it on another firing mechanism on his other shoulder. He ran down the halls looking for aliens. He came to a hall with an alien facing the opposite direction eating a human. Warteck extended his combi-stick, snuck up behind it and stabbed it through the alien's head and the tip came out its mouth. He pulled his combi-stick out and continued running through the halls. He spotted two aliens dragging human behind them. Warteck targeted the two's heads and fired his plasma casters. Their heads exploded and acid blood went everywhere. He finally found a place to plant a bomb and he did. He set the timer for 1 minute. He sprinted to find the exit. He was lost in a maze of hallways. He checked his timer. 30 seconds. He finally found a window and he checked his timer. 5 seconds. Warteck ran and jumped out the window right as the facility exploded. He action rolled away from the building. He stood up and switched to tech vision. No aliens emerged from the rubble. He jumped onto a nearby building and headed for the center of the city.

Atlantis, city center temple

Warteck stood on a building across from the temple. In tech vision he could see aliens crawling up the sides of the temple. One alien caught his eye, a Predalien. It stood in the center of a room at the top of the temple, unguarded. He cloaked and jumped onto the steep stairs. When he got to the top, he throw his combi-stick with all his might. It pinned it to the wall. Warteck walked up to it, it was struggling to get off, he grabbed it by it's dreadlock things and ripped its head off. He put the head on two hooks on his back and opened his wrist bomb. He typed a time in of 5 minutes, activated it, and threw it. Then he turned around and went into a dead run.

Atlantis, docks

Warteck arrived at the docks and looked around for a bout. Then he remembered that he sunk it. Right as the explosion went off, he dove into the water.

Beach

Warteck climbed out of the water onto the hot sand. He walked up the beach, uncloaked his pod, stepped in, sealed the door, and activated his beacon. When the mother ship was above him, Warteck activated the pod's jets and flew into the pod area.

Dark Blade Clan Mother ship, pod return

Warteck stepped out of the pod and stretched. "Sinking the most advanced city on earth wasn't as easy as you thought, was it." said a voice. Warteck walked up to a figure leaning against the wall. "No, it wasn't, Swiftblade." Warteck said. "Got yourself a Predalien, did you." said Swiftblade. "Yea, lets go add this to my trophy room, old friend."


End file.
